


Worm: Teaser Trailer Script

by nexech



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Parahumans, Trailer, screenplay, script, wildbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexech/pseuds/nexech
Summary: Script for a trailer for a hypothetical film adaptation of Worm. Worm is a excellent superhero series that can be found at https://parahumans.wordpress.com/.





	Worm: Teaser Trailer Script

EXT. SHORE, BROCKTON BAY – DAWN

Open on shot of the city from the sea. Slate grey predawn light. Sound of the ocean, waiting. A tiny black-caped figure floats in the sky, not immediately noticeable. The sea audio slowly fades in, crescendoes.

 

Cut to BLACK for a second. Almost silent, except for a subtle, swarmlike buzzing.

 

INT. PRT VISITOR CENTER – DAY

Overhead of a crowd of teenagers being herded thru the visitor center, with crowd audio. Visible in shot: Merchandise of PRT capes & Wards, incognito GRUE.

 

BLACK, slightly louder swarm audio.

 

EXT. ROOFTOPS – DAY

Close action shot of FLECHETTE running and jumping from building to building. Audio of her breathing.

 

BLACK

 

INT. COIL’S UNDERGROUND BASE – DAY

TATTLETALE walks down a long industrial corridor. She grins coyly to herself.

 

BLACK

 

EXT. ALLEY – NIGHT

A dark street by night. Orange light blooms from a bright cigarette, illuminating LUNG’s face. His expression is of tightly contained fury.

 

BLACK

 

INT. SQUALID APARTMENT – NIGHT

Shot of a small TELEVISION. A youth is watching, but only the back of their head is visible. The TV shows field reporters at the site of an Endbringer attack. Everyone in the TV is shouting incoherently as one of the anchors is swept violently away by a sudden flood of dirty water. The television camera falls as everything devolves into panic. The youth is perfectly still.

 

BLACK

 

EXT. ROOFTOP – DAY

Action shot of ARMSMASTER expertly striking at multiple gangsters with his halberd.

 

BLACK. By now the swarm audio is a furious buzzing, part papery rustling, part electronica bass.

 

EXT. STREET – DAY

GLORY GIRL floats in midair over the camera like an angel of death. She is backlit by the partly cloudy sky, greywashed and radiant. Her face is not visible. The first person camera is backing away from her, crawling on the ground, terrified. Audio: A man screaming, one continuous note that is longer than the duration of the shot.

 

BLACK

 

EXT. STREET – DAY

Close shot on BITCH in her coat, kneeling on someone and punching him viciously, over and over. She is facing away but her Rottweiler mask is partly visible.

 

BLACK. Hold for slightly longer this time. Swarm crescendoes ... then we hear all the insects still themselves.

 

INT. SCHOOL BATHROOM – DAY

Closeup on TAYLOR, letting out a shaky breath, staring at TAYLOR in the mirror. Via the mirror we see that every surface of the room behind her is crowded with insects. Her stare is a mix of stress, wonder, interiority, and control. Audio: quiet fidgeting of bees, dragonflies, etc, very obedient but very numerous.

 

BLACK.  
Fade in logo: WORM. Audio of the waiting, quiet swarm continues until end of trailer.


End file.
